Just Tell Her Tim Said Hello
by riviera41797
Summary: Tim Sullivan, aka "Sully"is in town and meets Booth at the diner to talk. One shot. Read & Review? Thanks!


_One shot – inspired by the song: Just Tell Her Jim Said Hello – by Elvis Presley_

Just Tell Her Tim Said Hello – Riviera41797 -

"Tim Sullivan! Hey man! Good to see you!" Seeley Booth exclaimed, with a wide smile as he shook his friend and former co-workers hand, while simultaneously clapping him on the back. _Sully looks good_, Booth thought. _Tanned, healthy. Jamaica boat life must agree with him. _

The two men took a moment greet each other outside the Royal Diner. It was a gray, rainy, cool day. Booth was not back to work yet, as he was still recovering from his surgery and this seemed like a nice distraction. Truth was, he was bored out of his mind.

Especially with Bones out of town.

"Booth! Thanks for meeting with me. You look like you're recovering well, huh?" Sully responded, his eyes glancing over Booths shoulder. "Uh, Brennan isn't around is she?" he asked nervously, almost.

"Nah, she's at some dig in Guatemala. She's due back next week. Word travels fast huh? You heard about my brain thing?" Booth changed the subject from his partner, and motioned to the waitress to bring 2 cups of coffee.

"Yeah, I stay in touch with a few agents here in DC; they let me know what was going on. I was in the area, so I just thought I'd stop in, see how you're doing" Sully said, leaning back in his chair, as the waitress brought out a fresh cups of coffee for the two men.

Booth, grew suspicious why Sully wasn't mentioning or asking about his partner more, especially since they had a relationship previously, seemed off somehow. He shifted the conversation back a step.

"So….you said you'd been in touch with some agents…what about Bones? You uh…have been in touch with her?" Booth asked as casually as he could manage._ Don't interrogate him Booth_…he told himself silently, as he watched Sully carefully, gauging his reaction, his body language.

Sully studied his coffee cup a moment before answering. Almost as if he were weighing his words. Choosing them carefully, Booth noted.

"No. I haven't been in touch with her" he admitted softly. His face drawn.

There was a long pause between them. Booths eyes never left the other mans face. Their eyes locked. Tim Sullivan's shifted away. Guiltily almost. Or was he imagining it?

"Oh yeah?" Booth responded, taking a sip of coffee. _ Casual Booth, stay casual_, he reminded himself .

Sully sighed. Looked down at his coffee a moment. Then his gaze met Booths again.

"Look Booth. I know you think what I did was pretty low, considering all she went through with growing up, but…." He trailed off, looking away.

"But?" Booth prompted, not willing to let Sully out of this issue.

Flashing him an irritated look, Sully finally elaborated.

"But I could see what was going on? Okay? When I called you to see about lunch or whatever, I knew she is in Guatemala. I only came here to see you, see how you're doing. If you really want to know, I am actually in town to finalize my officially leaving the FBI. I am moving to Jamaica full time." Sully stated plainly.

The obvious question now, that it seemed like he should ask, is _"What could you see going on Sully?"_ but Booth didn't want to ask. Maybe he didn't want to hear the answer. Maybe he knew the answer. But maybe he just didn't want to go down that road with the other man. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Booth….I'm ashamed to face her. I mean, I'd like to talk to her, but I don't know where to start. Just….don't tell her I'm unhappy or anything. That's just between me and you. Don't tell her I still love her, okay? Or that I'm thinking of her." Sully's voice caught in his throat at that last statement. He closed his eyes a moment. Composed himself. Looked away.

"Alright then. We'll just that issue slide then" Booth shrugged. Allowing the subject to drop, but knowing he'd be going over and over it in his mind later.

This seems to be what the other man wanted to hear. Booth observed. Wondering to himself what he should tell Bones when he saw her next. Before he could voice the question, Sully said, almost to himself:

"Just tell her Tim said hello" was all Tim Sullivan said finally.

The End


End file.
